An electronic component housing package that includes a hermetic sealing lid member including a brazing material layer is known in general. Such an electronic component housing package is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-158211 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-156193, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-158211 discloses an electronic component package including a metal lid made of a clad material in which a Ag brazing layer, a Cu layer, a metal base material that contains kovar (registered, trademark), a Ni layer are bonded to each other in a stacked state and a ceramic package in which a crystal oscillation plate is housed. The Cu layer is provided to relieve thermal stress after welding and relieve heat distortion at the time of the welding. In this electronic component package, the metal lid (clad material) is formed in a flat plate shape, but the ceramic package is formed in a box shape including a recess portion to house the crystal oscillation plate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-156193 discloses an electronic component package including a metal plate made of kovar, a metal lid member that includes a brazing material layer bonded to the lower surface of the metal plate and made of a low-melting-point brazing material, and a plated layer made of Ni or the like adhering to the upper surface of the metal plate by plating and is formed in a box shape having a recess portion, and a ceramic substrate (electronic component arrangement member) in which a crystal unit is housed. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-156193 discloses a Au alloy, Sn, a solder, and an aluminum alloy as the low-melting-point brazing material.
The flat plate-shaped metal lid including the Ag brazing layer, which is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-158211, is formed in a box shape including a recess portion as the metal lid member including the brazing material layer made of the low-melting-point brazing material, which is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-156193, such that the ceramic package is conceivably reduced in size while the productivity of the ceramic package is improved by suppressing complication of the shape of the ceramic package made of ceramic, which is difficult to process as compared with a metal material. The metal lid constitutes a side wall of the electronic component package such that the stiffness of the side wall can also be improved.